Accidents
by regnum
Summary: My first CCS fic! [Multi-parter] S+S In a hurry to get home late at night, Sakura meets with a terrible accident and is badly injured. Recovery is slow and life just doesn't seem worth living anymore. Can Syaoran change her mind? *New Chapter Two!!*
1. Chapter One: When Darkness Surrounds

Accidents

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and the characters in it are the property of CLAMP and related artists. I'm a poor, poor student (one who has no money even) and I couldn't own it if I tried! Please don't sue me… *cowers in fear*_

_A/N: Wow, I'm moving along in the world of anime fanfiction, huh? This is my firstest Card Captor Sakura fic! I hope you guys like it. It's an S+S, so if you don't like S+S I suggest you stay away… Syaoran and Sakura are both 16 in this fic, the Clow cards have been captured. Syaoran is in Hong Kong, Sakura is in Japan, however, they still keep in touch. Enjoy! *Hint* I like reviews, comments, etc…_

ó

Chapter One: When Darkness Surrounds

Her keys jangled noisily in the now-quiet street. It was getting dark quickly. She glanced at her watch, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. She was late. Several cars rushed by, causing her shoulder length brown hair to whip around her face. _Nii-chan is going to worry… She bit her lip in frustration, her father was working late again tonight, and her over-protective brother was sure to freak out. _

She juggled her mobile phone in one hand, debating the wisdom in calling him now and explaining why she was late. She decided against it, not wanting him to yell at her before she even got home. 

The wind picked up, blowing her fine hair into a chaotic tangle. Absentmindedly, she ran a hand through it, separating the silky strands. She stepped out to cross the road, not really thinking to check if there were any cars coming. The street was unusually quiet tonight, and she was worrying about having to deal with her brother. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the car until it was too late. It hurtled around the corner at breakneck speed, too fast for her, even if she had been able to move. The headlights blinded her temporarily, and in a panic, she veered closer to the path of the oncoming vehicle. 

Her scream was cut off as the car hit, her body slamming into the side of the road with a sickening thud. Her keys, now in her pocket, stabbed into the side of her leg as she landed on them. She coughed weakly, trying to reach her phone. It had escaped her grip, landing some meters away from her with a clatter. She couldn't seem to think properly, why did she want the phone again? Her fingers twitched slightly in one last futile attempt to reach it before everything went dark.

Several minutes later, the tinny ring of a mobile phone could be heard, sounding unnaturally loud on the quiet street.  

ó

Touya slammed down the phone in annoyance. Where _was Sakura? He checked the clock again, nine-thirty, she said she'd be back over an hour ago. He cursed under his breath. She wasn't at Toyomo's house and she wasn't answering her phone. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He dialled her phone again, __Come on, Sakura, pick up! He wouldn't even yell at her, he promised himself, as long as she was okay. Of course, if she was okay, he might be obliged to yell __a little, especially since she was causing him so much stress. _

"Hello?"

He wondered if he'd dialled the wrong number, the voice at the other end definitely didn't belong to his sister, "Sakura?" 

"I'm sorry sir. My name is Miyata Shinjiro, I work as an aide in the general hospital, the young lady who this phone belongs to is currently in ICU," the young man on the other side of the line sounded harried, "It's actually a relief that you've called, we've been trying to find-"

"She's _where?" Touya didn't care that he was interrupting, "What happened?" _

"Well, as far as we can tell, she was hit by a drunk driver. The man was pulled over by the police several kilometres away from where the accident happened. Are you related to the victim?"

"She's my sister!" Touya roared, wondering how it was possible that such an idiot had been left with the job of finding out who the 'victim's' family was. "What about- listen, this is ridiculous, I'm coming down to the hospital." He slammed the phone down on the startled man. He stared at it for a minute, before picking it up again and calling his father at work. 

ó

"Toyomo, calm down," Li Syaoran twisted the phone cord around his fingers, wondering what had gotten his friend so agitated, "Tell me what happened." He had been surprised to hear from her, he and Toyomo weren't that close, especially since he'd moved back to Hong Kong. 

"It's Sakura!" The distraught girl finally managed to wail, "Sakura's in the hospital…" she trailed off into hysterical sobs.

Li stared out the window blankly, her words beginning to register in his brain, "What happened?" he demanded harshly, "Toyomo! Tell me what happened?" 

"S-she was on the way home from my place…" Toyomo paused for breath, trying to still her crying, "And she was late…you know how she is…" tears threatened in her eyes again, "She wasn't looking when she crossed the road…and there was a drunk driver…and, oh God, Li! She's in the ICU!" She broke down again.

He almost dropped the phone. Sakura, _his Sakura, in the ICU of a hospital half a world away, in Japan. __Why wasn't I there? He should have been there, looking out for her, protecting her, doing __something… He was stuck in Hong Kong instead, learning about his duties as head of the Li Clan. Listening to Toyomo's sobs, he felt like crying too. _

He struggled to think, he had to do something. He had to be there, the fog cleared from around his brain, "Toyomo, calm down. I'm going to try and get the first flight out, okay?" 

There was a sniffle, then a sigh, "Yeah…you probably should. Sakura will want to see you when she wakes up. Call me when you get to Japan, I'll arrange for you to get picked up from the airport." 

"Thanks Toyomo," he said softly, wondering if she knew how important this was to him.

"No problem, Li-kun," her voice was still shaky, but she sounded better. He hoped she would be okay. He replaced the phone in its cradle gently, a single tear made it's way slowly down his face. _Hang in there, Sakura… _

ó

She was swimming in darkness. _Where am I? A bodiless mind, floating. __What happened to me? She forced herself to remember, __I was…worried about being home on time… Bright lights blinding her. Shuffling, stumbling footsteps drawing her closer to the oncoming vehicle. __The car… Then she was floating, numb, flying through the air. _

She closed her non-existent eyes, trying to ignore the memories, but now she had awoken them, it was too late, they re-played in the darkness. _I screamed…didn't I? Yes, she had, screamed before the car hit, a last, ignored, cry for help. She remembered the excruciating pain as she hit the ground, everything had seemed to hurt at once. She was scared._

_Can anyone hear me? Only her sobs surrounded her. __I don't want to be alone anymore… a bodiless voice whispered eerily, __Someone…anyone… The image of a brown haired boy floated in front of her, his warm eyes friendly, worried, a faint smile on his face. As quickly as the image appeared, it dissipated. __Syaoran… her mental voice was choked, __Syaoran…I need you…_

ó

Touya looked over at the body lying silently on the bed again, "Dumb kaijuu," he muttered, burying his head in his hands. _Why'd you have to do something so stupid, Sakura? He couldn't really blame her, he knew the only reason she'd been hurrying home was so he wouldn't worry. This was his fault. _

Tears pooled behind his closed eyelids, _Sakura, if you don't wake up I'll never forgive myself. His sister was all he had left of his mother. She was the little girl his mother had dreamed of. After her death, he had promised to take care of her, told himself he would be a good brother. __Fat lot of good that did, he thought bitterly. Sakura was lying in a hospital bed, her condition uncertain. _

"Touya?" A hand rested on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yukito," he muttered, roughly wiping the remains of tears from his eyes, "Why would I be okay?" he asked, harshly. He stared up at his friend, "How'd you know I was here anyway?"

Yukito smiled sadly, "Your father called me, asked me to come down here to check up on you," he sat down next to the taller man, "He's on his way," he informed him. 

Touya's gaze wandered over to the hospital bed again, "Yeah, I know. He said he'd be here as soon as he could." He sighed softly, _That doesn't change anything though. Sakura's still here, and it's still my fault._

Yukito was silent, not really sure of what to say in a situation like this. He could tell his friend was hurting, badly. But the words of comfort wouldn't seem to come. _Perhaps, he mused quietly, __There are no comforting words. He couldn't lie to Touya, he couldn't say that Sakura was going to be alright when he didn't know that to be a fact. _

He hoped she would be okay, but hoping wasn't the same as knowing. Yukito didn't know what life would be like without Sakura in it, and he didn't want to know. She was so bright and bubbly, she was able to make you smile without trying. Yukito sighed softly, he still felt bad, telling her that he only cared for her as a sister… But then, he'd seen the way she looked at that Syaoran kid. His grey eyes were repulsed by the sterile white of the hospital room, the unmoving body under the starched white sheet. _You have to get through this, Sakura. For all of us…_

 ó

_A/N: This was meant to be a short fic. I say meant to be, but it's not. It has officially turned into a chapter fic. *sweatdrops* I can't believe I'm taking another chapter fic on, but I am. I don't actually know how long it will be, because I have a __very vague idea of where the plot is going. There wasn't much S+S in this, but there will be, I promise! R&R, C&C and all those other alliterated abbreviations… _

© Smabbi-chan 

2001-11-19


	2. Chapter Two: Within My Heart

Accidents

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and the characters in it are the property of CLAMP and related artists. I'm a poor, poor student (one who has no money even) and I couldn't own it if I tried! Please don't sue me… *cowers in fear*_

_A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You don't know how much it means to me! I love reviews! *Shameless plug* If anyone's interested, check out my webpage, Cherry Blossoms and Ki Blasts which contains Dragonball Z, Rurouni Kenshin, Flame of Recca and Digimon fan fiction. I'm considering adding CCS but (this is for all the authors out there) I need submissions! *grins* _

Yamato: You know, that _was a shameless plug…_

Hush, what are you doing here anyway? You're not even in this anime!

Yamato: As your muse, it's my duty to show up at lease once in all your fics. 

*sigh* I never officially _made you my muse you know…_

Yamato: Once you started writing about me it was a given.

That's it! I'm making Ken my muse!

Yamato: *big wide tearful eyes* N-nani? KEN? 

Argh! Not the tearful eyes! *feels insanely bad* Okay, okay, you can be my muse…

Yamato: YAY!   

*mutter* I'm gonna regret this…

ó

Chapter Two: In My Heart

_~ Even now I am stumbling_

_Alone without you_

_I am calling, calling for you_

_Only you can save me_

_Only you can pull me away_

_From my sea of tears_

_"I need you near me…" ~_

He arrived in Japan with only a backpack and no money. Scratch that – he checked his wallet – he _had money, but it was all in Hong Kong dollars. He sighed, he'd hoped that Tomoyo would send a car, but obviously, she hadn't. He was on his own. He hadn't even told his mother or Meiling that he was going, he winced thinking about their reactions. _

But Sakura was ultimately more important than all that. His heart clenched into a tight fist. There was no time for him to be moping around the airport. He needed to find a way to change his money and get to the hospital. With a sinking heart, he realised that Tomoyo had never told him which hospital Sakura was in. He looked at his wallet again, first things first, he needed cash. With a sigh, Syaoran hurried over to the Bureau de Change. 

_Hold on, Sakura, I'm coming…_

ó

Tomoyo had stationed herself by Sakura's bedside with no intention of leaving. Touya was asleep in a nearby chair, Kinomoto-san was seeing to some papers the nurses had needed him to sign and Yukito had gone in search of food and drink for all of them, insisting that they needed _some nourishment. She blinked tears back, __This is all my fault… She should have walked Sakura home, she should have insisted that Sakura stay the night, she should have told her to go home early. The tears spilled over on to her full cheeks and she brushed wayward strands of her dark hair over her shoulders._

The ticking of the clock was driving her insane, it was the only sound in the too-silent room. She glared at the offending timepiece, noting the that it was four in the morning. No wonder she was tired. Briefly, she wondered when Syaoran would get here, she wasn't going to sleep until he arrived. Sakura needed him here…if she ever woke up…

Tomoyo didn't want to think like that. She sniffled, _I have to have hope. I have to believe that Sakura-chan will be okay. _

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she rested her head against Sakura's bed, her eyelids halfway between sleep and wakefulness. _I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. Insecurity settled around her heart, strange as it seemed, she needed Sakura to wake up and tell her that there was nothing to forgive, that this wasn't her fault. She needed Sakura to laugh at her worries and assure her that she would be okay. A yawn slipped past her guarded lips, __I am not__ sleeping, she told herself firmly, she wasn't going to sleep till Syaoran got here. _

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see a rather sleepy looking guardian beast looking at her worriedly. "You should sleep, Tomoyo," Kero said softly, careful not to wake Touya up. 

"Kero…" she sniffled, wiping the tears from her face, she had forgotten all about him. He had _insisted that she bring him over, even if he had to play the stuffed animal the whole time. "This is all my fault, Kero," a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. _

"What?" the little guardian beast looked genuinely shocked, "Tomoyo, how can you say that? It's not your fault at all! If anyone's to blame, it's that drunk driver that hit Sakura." For a moment he looked angry, "It's not your fault, Tomoyo." 

"It is," she murmured, "I should have just gotten Sakura to stay the night or something…" 

Kero shook his head, realising it was useless to argue with her, "Get some sleep, Tomoyo. You look like a zombie." 

That caused her to laugh, a little, "You know, if Sakura was awake, she'd freak out at that…" A few tears threatened to overflow.

"I know," Kero looked a little sad himself.

ó

"I'm here to see Kinomoto Sakura." 

The nurse at the front desk looked up at the serious looking young man in front of her, "Oh, the accident victim?" She smiled consendingly, "Are you family, dear?" 

"No."

"Well," she looked like she was about to ruffle his hair, "Only family members are allowed, sorry sweetie." 

He glared at her, "I need to see her now. She's a good friend of mine." _And I love her. _

"Well, you'll have to wait till the morning. Unless you can get one of the family members to identify you," she smiled again, then went back to her typing.

"How am I supposed to get one of her family members to identify me if they're _all in the room?" he asked impatiently, "Look, just let me in! It's not like I can __do anything to her with all those people in there, right?" _

"Those are the rules, hun." 

He was starting to get really, really annoyed, "Okay, let's get one thing straight, my name is _not 'sweetie', 'dear', 'hun', 'darling' or any other term of endearment you can come up with," he said firmly, still glaring at her, "And, I __need to see Sakura, __now!" He thumped his fist on the counter, startling her. _

"Listen, young man-"

"Hey," a familiar voice interrupted them, "Li Syaoran, right?" 

He turned with relief, "Yukito. I'm _so glad to see you. Can you tell this idiot," he gestured to the nurse sitting at the desk, "That I can go see Sakura?" _

Yukito gave her a sweet smile, "He's a friend of the family, ma'am. I'll take him up to the room with me if you want." His glasses half-slipped down his nose and he pushed them back up. 

"Sure, keep an eye on him though," she began typing again. 

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "How is she, Yukito-san?" 

The young man shook his head, "No too good. Come on, I'll take you to her." 

ó

He barely recognised the still form on the bed as Sakura, _his Sakura, the one who was normally so full of life. Tomoyo was asleep, her head on Sakura's bed, Kero was curled up beside her. Yukito shrugged, waving him towards the bed as he set down the food he had bought. "I'm going to get some sleep," he mouthed. Syaoran nodded. _

He pulled a chair up beside the bed, grasping her warm hand in his. _I'm here now, Sakura, and I'm not going anywhere until you wake up. He kissed her knuckles gently, smoothing her hair back in a tender, loving gesture. "Please don't leave me, Sakura-chan," he whispered softly, recalling that he had read somewhere that people who were unconscious could still hear what others said to them. And so, he began to pour his heart out to her. _

"I'm sorry I haven't been here, Sakura," his voice trembled a little, "I should have been here. I should have protected you." He held her hand up to his cheek, more to comfort himself than anything else, "I'm never going to leave you again. I promise. Just wake up, please…" he trailed off, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I can't stand seeing you like this, Sakura. You're normally so…_alive, you're so happy all the time. That's what I love about you." _

He was unaware of the moisture streaming down his cheeks, "I love you, Sakura. I should never have left," his voice broke, "I should never have left you alone." He closed his eyes slowly, gathering his thoughts, "I missed you so much," his voice faded to a whisper, "There was never a day that I didn't think about you…" It was only then that he became aware of the tears falling from his cheeks onto her bed. _I-I'm crying…I haven't cried since I was a small boy…_

He gripped her hand tighter, "Come back to me…Sakura-chan…"

ó

She felt like she was suffocating. The darkness, the loneliness was too much for her to bear. She seemed to be falling endlessly, spiralling downwards. _Tousan? Onii-chan? She choked back sobs, __Syaoran? Kero-chan?  Why can't anyone hear me? _

She was all alone here, all the things she loved, all the things that brought her comfort, were stripped from her. Fear was ruler, it had an ice cold grip on her heart. _Am I dead? No! She shook her head violently, brushing the tears from her cheeks, __I refuse to believe that. Her hands clenched into fists, she was the card mistress, the most powerful sorceress in the world. She __couldn't be dead. _

_"Mistress…"_

Such a faint voice, but one that brought her hope. She looked around wildly, seeking the source. _Where are you? Show yourself, please! I'm all alone here…_

_"Mistress, he is calling you back…" _

She choked back a sob, _Who is? I can't hear anything… _

_"Listen." _

So she did. In the silence the darkness was overwhelming, and still she strained her ears, wanting to discover who 'he' was. 

_"Sakura…come back, please…"_

That voice, it had been so long since she'd heard it. Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. _Syaoran…It's Syaoran! He was calling her back, she had never heard him sounding so broken down, so alone. As alone as she was… __I'm coming, Syaoran! I just…have to find a way back… The hopelessness of the situation settled around her. _

_"He waits for you, mistress. All you have to do…is let him bring you back."_

_How? The word echoed around her, she was alone again. No, not alone, Syaoran was waiting for her. __Syaoran…_

_"…let him bring you back…"_

She concentrated on his voice, fixing an image of him in her mind. _The only thing that's stopping me from doing this is myself. All I have to do, is wake up…_

The mists around her thinned slightly and Syaoran's voice seemed nearer than before. Sakura took a deep breath, _I just need to wake up…_

She opened her eyes.

ó

_A/N: You people hate me, don't you? Review please! *grins* I'm quite proud of this chapter. __Yes, there will be more. Just be patient…really, really patient. _

Yamato: Are you going to tell them or shall I?

Oh please…I _know you want to tell them, go ahead. _

Yamato: _Someone got a job and thus, __someone is very busy. As a result, __someone is not able to write as much as she used to be able to._

You sound very, very bitter. 

Yamato: I _am! I want you to get started on that fic, __now! _

*sighs* Sheesh, I just finished the other one today! Don't I at least get a break? 

Yamato: No. 

I swear I will put Yamato torture in that fic. *rubs hands evilly* You know what? You are _so right. I should get started right away!_

Yamato: *sweatdrops* Oops, heh heh, my mistake. Take a break, a _long break! _

*grins* Why should I? I can't get online cause Dad's on the phone…so I might as well write…

Yamato: NO!! 

You're real changeable, you know that? 

Yamato: *grins sheepishly* Uh…part of my charm? 

…right, whatever.

© 2001-12-03 Abi 


End file.
